


Howlin' For You

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidents, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Community: 1_million_words, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Excessive Drinking, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Interrogation, Love Confessions, Mission Fic, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Relationship(s), Reveal, Revelations, Sexual Fantasy, Spies & Secret Agents, Surprises, Undecided Relationship(s), Undercover Missions, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy gets an A- mark on an undercover mission, and their suspect explains why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>1-million-words June Bingo: Schmoop/Love 5x5 #1: Drunk Confessions</p>
<p>Title from the Black Keys' "Howlin' For You."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howlin' For You

The good part of this interrogation was that Daniel wasn't in there. _He'd been agitated enough bringing the bastard in,_ Thompson had stated pointedly, as though Daniel hadn't noticed, and Daniel was thankful. Listening to this guy brag about the practiced way Peggy'd drawn him in - he still hadn't connected the dots - was more painful than he was letting himself think about. 

At least they were going to arrest him.

"So, the two hour window when you were in your hotel room, was all that time spent-"

"No," their detainee says brusquely. "No, unfortunately. Coulda been, but after she drunkenly moaned after some guy, that broad was out in the hall. I mean, I get wantin' multiple lovers, but mixing 'em up in bed? That's it's own knuckle sandwich."

Thompson's spent much of the interrogation trying neither to laugh or cringe, but now both he and Daniel freeze. Daniel feels the pace of his heart growing even more unsteady, and imagines that Thompson is feeling similarly.

"There was a name?" Thompson asks tentatively.

"Yeah, yeah, uh, lemme see. Uh, some...Daniel, I think it was."

Daniel doesn't find any words for the myriad emotions that flood his consciousness right then.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Unkind of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937776) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies)




End file.
